This invention relates to a water control device for flush valves. The invention is more particularly directed to a water control device for flush valves of the type used in toilet fixtures such as the well-known Sloan Flush Valve.
Due to the extreme water shortages brought on by the drought conditions in the western states during the past several years, strict water rationing measures have been taken by the various governmental agencies controlling the dwindling water supplies. For example, in northern California many communities have reduced the allowable rate of water consumption in homes to as little as 40 to 50 gallons per day. Stiff penalties in the form of heavy monetary fines for overusage, and water shut-off measures for repeated offenders, have forced water users to take drastic steps to conserve water usage. Since 45% of the water usage (excluding industrial use) is for the flushing of toilets (average toilet flushing consumes 5-7 gallons of water), this area has been given major attention. For tank type toilets used in the average home, displacement devices such as bottles or aluminum cans filled with pebbles, etc., have been used.
However, perhaps the greatest problems have been incurred by governmental agencies, businesses and hotels, most of which use the well-known Sloan Flush Valve for toilets rather than the displacement tank type commonly used in homes. Excessive water usage by these entities has resulted in huge fines often amounting to thousands of dollars per month.
The water control device of the present invention shortens the flush cycle of a Sloan Flush Valve and thereby greatly reduces the volume of water flow during flushing.